Stromgarde City
Stromgarde City is the capital of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. The city was renamed from Strom following the splintering of the Kingdom of Arathor. Following the death of Thoras Trollbane and the rise of the Syndicate, the city and the surrounding areas fell in dark times. Ogres overran the mage district and the Tower of Arathor while the Syndicate, under Lord Falconcrest, took the keep and the eastern district. Meanwhile, the forces of Stromgarde under Thoras' son Galen held onto the north-western part and the Sanctum. Following the Battle for Lordaeron, the Alliance retook the city and rebuilt it, using it as a forward outpost to maintain their hold over northern Lordaeron. History Construction The city of Strom was built by the Arathi tribe of humans in the midst of the Troll Wars. It was the center of the Arathorian Empire for many years after the end of the wars until the splintering of the other kingdoms. Those who remained renamed the city to Stromgarde. The Great Wars By the time of the Second War, Stromgarde was now a harbor city and controlled the Arathi Highlands and the island of Tol Barad, and was one of the most powerful kingdoms. Led by King Thoras Trollbane, they were close allies with Lordaeron and were one of the first to join the Alliance of Lordaeron. The armies of Stromgarde were very prominent during the wars, half of it sent to the front with the rest preventing an orcish invasion through Khaz Modan. They were the first to be suspicious of Alterac, and after sending a small force to investigate, discovered that Perenolde let the orcs through some unguarded mountain passes. After killing the orcs, Thoras' men stayed there in order to prevent more orcs from going through. Following the end of the war, Thoras asked that the eastern portion of the Kingdom of Alterac be annexed to Stromgarde for their efforts in the war, and left the Alliance following Terenas' refusal to execute the orcs. Recent Days During the Third War, they managed to prevent the Scourge from ravaging their lands, and sent the Stromgarde Brigade with Lady Jaina Proudmoore and the Human Expedition to Kalimdor. However, Thoras Trollbane was mysteriously assassinated, and the city came under siege by the Alterac Syndicate and the Boulderfist Clan of ogres, who now occupy the city. With Galen Trollbane's death and ressurection at the hands of the Forsaken, the future of the city remains unknown. Undead Rule Shortly following Galen's rise into undeath, the man set out with aid of the Forsaken to reclaim Trol'kalar, the blade of his ancestors. Slaughtering his former men and claiming the blade, Galen later led a raid on Stromgarde City with the Forsaken backing him. Butchering the remaining syndicate, Stromgardians, and Ogre forces; Stromgarde City was at last claimed by one faction, the Forsaken. Bringing the banners of Stromgarde into Sylvanas' reign, the Banshee Queen rose many of the fallen men and women of Arathi into undeath, ultimately putting an end to the power struggle in the ruined city. Rebuilding under the undead Trollbane's name, the fallen prince resumed his former seat within the City in undeath. However, at the apex of Stromgarde's rebuilding, Galen took his servitors and abandoned the Forsaken as they set out for the Broken Isles, becoming a neutral undead kingdom, installing himself as king. Striking an unknown deal with the Ebon Blade, the death knights set out to do the fallen prince's bidding in exchange for a singular corpse, that of Thoras Trollbane who had fallen so many years before. Seeking to raise the fallen king into undeath as one of the new four horsemen to fight the invading legion, Galen led the death knights on a goose chase until they had enough. Killing Galen and taking Trol'kalar, the ebon blade raised Thoras into undeath as a death knight, giving him his family's sword as they departed the city. With Galen slain, the Alliance took the opportunity to reclaim the city under Galen's uncle, Danath Trollbane, now that the major opposing forces in the city were either evicted or crippled. Reclamation by the Alliance Stromgarde was reclaimed by the Alliance, who rebuilt the city. News of the restoration reached displaced citizens of Stromgarde, and the city flourished as they returned home. As the Alliance's primary outpost in the region, it stands at odds with the Horde's own outpost in western Arathi, Ar'gorok. Category:Places Category:Stromgarde Locations Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Cities